Valt Aoi
Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has water-blue hair that's held up by a blue headband with yellow accents, fair skin and brown eyes. He also has red markings on his left cheek below his eye; the upper marking appears lightning-shaped with an extra line emerging from it, and the middle and lower markings are right triangle shaped. Valt's attire during the first 2 seasons of the Beyblade Burst anime consisted of a red short-sleeved ho od ie with a yellow "V" emblem on the front, a light blue body warmer with cerulean borders over the top with a smaller black "V" on a black-bordered yellow circle design on the left side and a black-bordered yellow circle with a black Beyblade symbol on the back, blue rolled-up trousers, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and yellow borders around the finger sleeves, and blue high top shoes with yellow quarter panels and white collars. In Turbo, Valt has grown taller and sports a new outfit: a dark-blue shirt with white stripes, puffed-up collar and front zipper, a dark-electric blue and light blue body warmer with a yellow "V" on the left side and a yellow Beyblade symbol on the back, black gloves with blue cuffs and blue borders around the finger sleeves, blue pants with a brown belt and black shoes with white toe caps, soles and tongue. In Rise, Valt wears a new outfit similar to his attire from the first two seasons, but in different colors. He now wears an orange short-sleeved hoodie with a red "V" emblem on the front, a green body warmer with yellow markings on the front and a yellow Beyblade symbol on the back, black gloves with blue cuffs, blue pants with white stripes at the ends with a brown belt, and black boots with white soles, two red stripes, and yellow borders. When he was younger, he wore a dark blue t-shirt with white sleeves and light blue accents. In addition, he wore brown shorts with black and white shoes. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a rookie Blader. Valt's tendency to be oblivious becomes a frequent gag throughout the series, including the time when he battled Zac in disguise and assumed it was only a dream (Albeit he was really tired from training that day). He is also extremely sensitive, as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo vigorous training to become a better Blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some mediocre artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw Xeno Xcalius from memory, Valtryek's new design from the dream he had on the plane to Spain, and when he tries to draw a picture of Raul. This is also seen when he attempts to draw Xander Shakadera during the Team Tournament. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade. This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get the best of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch. Despite this, Valt is proven to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Launch to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. It's been demonstrated several times that Valt possesses the ability to be mindful about his skills as well as to learn from his mistakes and correct them after he acknowledges his defeats. This is a trait he shares with Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari respectively from the original series. Another one of Valt's traits is his tendency to get caught up in his matches and create new launching techniques without even realizing it. During his match with Xander, Valt created the Sprint Boost, but had no idea he had done so until it was pointed out to him. Valt is known for his social, outgoing demeanor and ability to make friends, and as a testament to his friendliness, he is also extremely forgiving and willing to look past people's misdeeds, as he forgave Daigo Kurogami for what he did to Valtryek in episode 5 and befriends him, and later forgives Naoki Minamo for using him and his friends in an experiment. The most notable example of this is when he welcomed his friend Shu back after defeating him in the International Blader's Cup and harbored no resentment towards him for what he did as Red Eye. He is also known for his good sportsmanship; he generally doesn't care whether he wins or loses as long as he gets to have a fun battle. The best example of this was when he lost to the cruel Lui Shirosagi in the finals of the Individual Tournament due to Victory Valtryek self-bursting via a crack in the Beystadium. When Lui demands a do-over, Valt simply states that he beat him fair and square and that he'll defeat him for real one day, showing that he has matured since the beginning of the first season. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (pork bun bread) so much that it moves him to tears. Valt apparently has poor cooking skills, as he once carbonized a batch of Beyblade Bread and attempted to make a batch of Napolitan, only for his friends to not like it. It is well-known that Valt has a very strong connection with his Bey, Valtryek. He often talks to it and even seems to be able to hear and understand what his Bey is saying. He is also very protective of Valtryek, and becomes greatly upset when his Bey is either misplaced or stolen. Valt suffers from stage fright at times. When put under the spotlight or in front of large crowds, he freezes up and walks like a wind-up toy. By the events of Beyblade Burst Evolution, his nerves are calmed down, and he becomes slightly more serious in public. In Turbo and Rise, Valt has become much more mature and serious in battles, though he still retains his sociable and friendly demeanor, as well as some of his clumsiness. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in Let's Go! Valtryek!!', where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Victory Valtryek created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round, Valt's nerves once again get the better of them, causing him to mess up his tournament profile picture and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Launch and win the match with a Burst Finish. After that he invites Rantaro into his Bey club. Valt then gains permission from Principal Shinoda to start a Bey club at school if he can get at least 5 members. The club initially has only Valt himself and Rantaro. Valt also asks Shu to join, but he declines. Later Valt meets Ken Midori, a shy Blader with two puppets named Keru and Besu, whom Valt must face in the next round of the tournament. Valt later finds out that Ken's family travels a lot because of their puppetry business, which led to Ken not having many friends. In the next round of the tournament, Valt wins the battle with a Burst finish and Ken leaves feeling upset. Later, Valt finds him and asks him to join the BeyClub which Ken says he will on the condition that he can face Shu in a Beyblade battle. With some convincing from Valt, Shu eventually agrees to face Ken, with Shu easily winning. Ken later shows up at Valt's house, saying that he wants to join the Beyblade club, much to Valt's excitement as they just need two more members to make the club official. Later on, Valt meets his next opponent in the tournament: Daigo Kurogami at school. Daigo claims to be impressed with Valt's battle and challenges him to a practice match, which raises Ken's suspicions. Daigo proceeds to lose on purpose to learn Valt's technique, which greatly upsets Valt. Later, Valt tries his Rush Launch, but he keeps messing up due to being upset. Come time for his battle with Daigo, he gets over this and they tie in several rounds before Valt eventually wins. Both bladers have the time of their lives and Daigo eventually joins the BeyClub. Beyblade Burst Evolution this anime, he is scouted by and joins the Spanish team BC Sol. With the help of Rantaro, he managed to get the team 1st in the World League. He was briefly the leader of the team when former champion Free left the team. Along the way, Valt learned that Shu was under control of evil forces and saved him before it was too late. He eventually became the Number 1 Blader in the World after winning the International Blader's Cup, a title that he held for 2 years. Beyblade Burst Turbo 2 years after winning the International Blader's Cup, Valt continues his reign as the world champion, holding the record for most consecutive title defenses and wins. To prepare for his latest round of challengers, Valt seeks out legendary BeyTrainer Taiga Akabane and convinces him to upgrade his Stike Valtryek , creating the Turbo Beyblade Wonder Valtryek. He also finds a friendship and protégé in Taiga's son, Aiger Akabane. Using his new Turbo Beyblade, Valt continues to successfully defend his title up until his rematch against Aiger, who destroys his Bey. Later on, he rebuilds his broken Wonder Valtryek into Turbo Valtryek and travels to the mysterious Dead Gran to challenge Hyde, the Blader who had stolen the World Champion title from Aiger. He eventually manages to defeat Hyde and reclaim the title which he later lost to Aiger Akabane Aiger again. Beyblade Burst Rise One year after the battle between Aiger Akabane, Valt Aoi continues to Beyblade as he makes a new Gamma Bey, Sword Valtryek. He also becomes a mentor to two Bladers at BC Sol, Dante Koryu and Delta Zakuro. Beyblades Valtryek Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. Victory Valtryek: Valt's replacement for Valtryek Wing Accel in the manga and his Beyblade during the Beyblade Burst anime. Genesis Valtryek: Valt's first Beyblade during the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime and manga sagas, replacing Victory Valtryek. Valt occasionally removes the Disc Frame - Vortex Vortex Disc Frame for increased speed. Strike Valtryek: Another one of Valt's Beyblades during the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime and manga sagas. He swaps the Energy Layer - Genesis Valtryek Energy Layer for a Energy Layer - Strike Valtryek Energy Layer. Wonder Valtryek: Valt's first Beyblade during the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime and manga sagas, replacing Strike Valtryek. It was eventually destroyed by Aiger Akabane's Z Achilles during their championship match. Turbo Valtryek: Valt's final Beyblade during the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime and manga sagas, replacing Wonder Valtryek. Sword Valtryek: Valt's current Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves Rush Launch: This launches technique launches Valtryek into a high-speed barrage attack. This is Valt's most commonly used technique. Valt first used this in a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Flash Launch: This launching technique utilizes a modified Rush Launch stance which launches Valtryek along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. Ultra Flash Launch: A refined Flash Launch. This launching technique takes advantage of the interaction between Valtryek's Variable tip and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed. Ultra Flash Rush Launch: This launching technique combines the speed-boosting method of the Ultra Flash Launch with the high-speed barrage of the Rush Launch creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. Winged Launch: Valtryek ricochets off the walls of the Beystadium, creating tremendous speed. It also allows Valtryek to perform aerial attacks. However, Valtryek's stamina decreases each time it hits the walls, increasing the risk of slowing down. Sprint Boost: Valt takes a few steps back and then runs toward the Stadium and launches his Bey. Valt developed this technique during his battle with Xander in episode 46. Aerial Boost: Similar to the Sprint Boost, however instead of stopping at the stadium, Valt jumps into the air and then launches Valtryek. Ultra Winged Launch: A stronger version of the Winged Launch that makes Valtryek move around at breakneck speed.This technique is used with Ultra Flash Launch for maximum speed. Spring Attack: This attack involves Genesis Valtryek hitting the wall and utilizing the spring in its Energy Layer for a huge boost of power and speed. Spring Rush Launch: Genesis Valtryek starts off with a Rush Launch, but then uses the spring in its Layer to gain even more attack power. Spring Winged Launch: Genesis Valtryek starts off with a Winged Launch, but then uses it in conjunction with Spring attack for a powerful and speedy attack Genesis Reboot: Genesis Valtryek's Performance Tip - Reboot Reboot Performance Tip gives it a boost of power once its stamina drops. This makes Valtryek more powerful, but this attack doesn't work all the time giving it a risk of a self-destruct. Genesis Whip: Strike Valtryek, with the Genesis Special, attacks with the locked blades, having two blades under each other to attack with two points, allowing it to slash with more power. Ultimate Genesis Reboot: Genesis Valtryek's Performance Tip - Ultimate Reboot]] Performance Tip gives it a sudden but powerful boost of speed once its stamina drops and allows Valtryek to move around the stadium at very high speeds. Ultimate Spring Attack: With the Performance Tip - Ultimate Reboot Performance Tip, Genesis Valtryek bounces off the walls and causes the spring in its layer to be pushed to the limit and give it a powerful attack. Ultimate Spring Winged Launch: Genesis Valtryek uses the Performance Tip - Ultimate Reboot Performance Tip to ride off the wall, causing the spring in its layer to be pushed to the limit. It then attacks the opponent with a head-on attack that springs the opponent of Valtryek's layer for more power. Ultimate Flash Launch: Valtryek rides along the stadium groove gaining speed and power with its rubber to pull off a massive attack. Wonder Whip: Wonder Valtryek speeds up with its Performance Tip - Volcanic Volcanic Performance Tip and slashes the opponent head-on with its metal blade, dealing more damage. Wonder Flash Launch: Wonder Valtryek uses the recoil from an opponent attack and speeds up with its Performance Tip - Volcanic Volcanic Performance Tip, circling around towards the outer edge of the stadium, then attacks the opponent. Wonder Winged Launch: Wonder Valtryek uses the speed from its Performance Tip - Volcanic Performance Tip to smash into the stadium wall then uses the metal on its Energy Layer to push off and gain tremendous speed and power. Turbo Valtryek Whip: Turbo Valtryek uses its Turbo blades combined with its regular blades to slash the opponent with a powerful attack. Turbo Winged Launch: Turbo Valtryek bounces and pushes off the wall with its blade to gain a big boost of speed and power. Turbo Flash Launch: Turbo Valtryek uses its Performance Tip - Evolution to accelerate and circle around the stadium for a powerful attack, similar to the Flash Launch. Wing Slash: Valtryek focuses power into the wings/swords on its Layer Base and slashes the opponent, releasing all the power at once for a massive attack. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst (anime) Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of The Underworld! Episode 03 - Blast-Off! Rush Launch! Episode 04 - Beyblade Club: Let's Get Started! Episode 05 - Into the Darkness! Dark Doomscizor! Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! Episode 10 - Get Over It! Trust in Valtryek! Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! Episode 12 - Shield Crash Menace! Episode 13 - Shu's Test! Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised! Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! Episode 16 - A Group Lesson! Shakadera Special! Episode 17 - Extreme Xcalius! Episode 18 - Team Battle! It's Off the Hook! Episode 19 - Roktavor vs Unicrest! Episode 20 - Bring it Together! Chain Launch! Episode 21 - A Battle of Friendship! Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor! * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Training Camp! The Biting Stadium!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers! A Huge Stormy Adventure!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Teachings of a Legend!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Cyclone Power!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Rideout Rising!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor! The Venomous Snake!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Winged Launch!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Star Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Overthrowing The King!]] * [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek!]] Beyblade Burst Evolution * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Fresh Start! Valtryek's Evolution!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Fighting Spirit! Berserk Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Drain Fafnir! Winding Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Whirlwind! Tempest Wyvron!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Surprise Attack! Kinetic Satomb!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Squad Shake Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Journey to the Top!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Season Opener! European League!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Alter Cognite! The Shape Shifter!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Free to Launch]] * ''Episode 11 - BC Sol! A Team Divided'' * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - The Return of Doomscizor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Twin Scythes! Double Strike!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Attack! Maximus Garuda!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Ghasem! The Airborne Blader!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - The Search For Shu!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Shadow Magic! The Snake Pit!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - The Underground Maze!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Secret Fire! Red Eye!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - New Teammates! New Rivals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Joshua vs. The Space Ninjas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Blast Jinnius! Caller of Storms!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Infinity Stadium! Raul's Challenge!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - World League! Setting the Stage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Showdown! Surge Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - Genesis Reboot!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Vampire! Deep Caynox!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - The Fortress! Shelter Regulus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Collision Course! To The Finals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Big 5! Breaking Through!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Unrivaled! Triple Saber!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - The World League Final!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Full Power! Spring Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - To The Podium!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Lúinor vs. Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Challenge of Champions!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Requiem Project! Spryzen Unleashed!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Emperor of The Underground!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Bow Down! Boom Khalzar!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Colossus Hammer! Twin Noctemis!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - BC Sol Scorcher!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - White Hot Rivals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Epic Evolution! Strike Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Spryzen the Destroyer!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - No Limits! Free vs. Lui!!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Full Force! Charging Up!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Teamwork! To the Semi-Finals!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - The Fierce Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned!]] Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Go Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Achilles vs. Forneus!]] (Flashback) * ''Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker'' * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek vs. Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale!]]'' (Flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle]] * ''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise'' * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Super Dragon! Geist Fafnir!]] (Flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown At The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Master of The Wind! Air Knight!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Turbo Training! Xavier's Kingdom!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Turbo Training! Survival on The Savanna!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!]] (Vision) * [[https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Can It Be Broken! The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Dragon vs. Genesis!]] *[[https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Revive! Diabolos!]] (Flashback) * [[https://beyblade.fandom.com/wiki/Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Super Spinning! Super Speed! Super Attack!]] Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares deeply about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in the first episode of the anime that Valt "could be a genius Blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Valt was also deeply concerned when Shu injured his shoulder and did everything he could to keep his friend from getting hurt, even though it became a source of annoyance for Shu. Later on in the season, Valt and Shu made a pact to meet each other in the finals of the Individual Tournament. Unfortunately, Shu ended up losing to Lui in Episode 49, causing him to believe that he let Valt down for not being able to uphold their promise. This ultimately became one of the driving forces for Shu's decision to travel to America and join the Raging Bulls. However, this also ended up jeopardizing their friendship, because after Shu lost to Free De La Hoya, the No.1 Blader in the World, he became even more desperate to defeat both him and Lui, which in turn led to him becoming the powerful and ruthless Red Eye. When Valt discovered his identity, Shu roughly pushed him away and ordered him to stay away from him, having seemingly forgotten about Valt and disregarded their friendship/rivalry for the sake of creating Spryzen Requiem. Valt was visibly hurt by what his friend had become. Even so, Valt refused to give up on Shu, and during their final match of the International Blader's Cup, Valt managed to defeat Shu and free him from Spryzen's brainwashing, and he welcomed his friend back with open arms. Rantaro Kiyama Valt and Rantaro have known each other for quite some time and are in many of the same classes together at Beigoma Academy. Like many characters in the show, Valt often calls Rantaro by his nickname, "Head Honcho" (Kumicho in the Japanese version). Despite their close friendship, the two sometimes get into minor disagreements, usually due to Rantaro's exasperation with Valt's cockiness. Regardless, the two always have each other's backs. In Evolution, Valt and Rantaro are both scouted by BC Sol and eventually end up on the same team together once again. Ken Midori Ken stated in episode 13 that Valt was the first real friend he's ever had, since he didn't have many friends due to his family's career. Even when Ken had to move away again and the two ended up on different teams, they still remain great friends and rivals. Valt at one point even realized that Ken had been supporting him even before they became friends. Daigo Kurogami Valt and Daigo didn't have much of a relationship early on, mostly because the latter usually kept to himself. In episode 5, Daigo pretended to befriend Valt in order to learn his weaknesses and use them against him in their upcoming match. However, after Valt defeated Daigo, the two became friends for real, and the latter eventually joined the BeyClub. Since then, Daigo has become one of Valt's closest friends and strongest supporters. When it was discovered that Daigo cheated against Yugo and gave up on Beyblading, Valt took the news harder than anyone. Wakiya Murasaki Initially, Valt and Wakiya had limited interactions for the first few episodes. Whenever the two did interact, Wakiya was rather condescending and dismissive of Valt, due to seeing him as an unworthy opponent and saying he only got far by being lucky. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, Wakiya's attitude towards Valt started to improve, and they eventually became teammates. In later episodes, Wakiya has shown to care about Valt despite trying to deny it, especially when he went out of his way to buy Valt some time by stalling his match in episode 40. Xander Shakadera Xander is one of Valt's best friends. Valt knows him from his childhood and nowadays they are great rivals. The two often competed against one another, (races, arm-wrestling, etc.) though Xander nearly always came out on top. But Valt never let that stop him from getting back up and trying again. Like Shu, Xander sees a lot of potential in Valt, and has mentioned that while he's always beaten him in their previous battles, he still manages to find a way to catch him by surprise. Chiharu Aoi Valt has a very close relationship with his mother. He often helps her out at the family bakery, while she always supports him in all of his upcoming battles and admires his strong Bey spirit. Chiharu is very loving and understanding towards her son and tries to help him out in any way she can, usually by encouraging him, cheering him up when he's sad, or by baking him her special Beyblade Bread. Valt loves his mother's baking so much that her pork bun bread is enough to move him to tears. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi As his youngers siblings, Toko and Nika are among Valt's most vocal supporters. They both adore their older brother very much and even playfully tease him at times. They also like to pounce on him in order to wake him up in the morning. Kento Aoi Valt clearly looks up to his father and will always make sure that he makes him proud. Valt is also very understanding of his father's profession keeping him away from the family most of the time. Lui Shirosagi Lui and Valt are bitter rivals. At first, Lui thought of him as a joke, but, as the anime progressed, he began to regard him as not so much friends, but as an equal, and a worthy opponent. Valt has never beaten Lui in a battle, although they have tied once (they destroyed the stadium in this battle, leaving them unable to finish it). Free De La Hoya At first, Free didn't think much of Valt and his cheerful attitude, but he grew to respect the Wonder Boy. Anytime Valt struggled to improve his skills or got too bothered by the pressure, Free personally took it upon himself to give him pointers. Free also believed that Valt would improve BC Sol's work ethic and teamwork, which was why he left for the Raging Bulls. By the International Blader's Cup, Free finally understood what Valt meant when he said a Beybattle was all about having fun, not just victory. In Beyblade Burst Turbo, Free helped Valt master his new Turbo Beyblade: Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution. When Free's Geist Fafnir is later destroyed in a battle with Phi, Valt challenged him to another battle in order to avenge his friend. However, Phi turned him down, stating he planned on saving him for last. Shasa Guten Unlike most of the previous Bladers of BC Sol, Shasa is one of the few who tries to be friendly towards Valt, even as he rises through the team's ranks. Though she sometimes gets annoyed with Valt's absentmindedness or screw-ups, she nonetheless supports him in all of his battles. In episode 12 of Evolution, Shasa became suspicious when a rumor started going around about Valt leaving BC Sol for AS Gallus. While she was initially hurt by this seeming deception, she knew Valt to be honest and hardworking, and challenged him to a battle in order to prove his loyalty to the team, which Valt proceeded to win with a Burst Finish. Afterwards, Shasa convinced Kristina and Trad let Valt have her spot on the team, believing that his strength will be beneficial for the team as a whole. In turn, Valt promised not to let Shasa down after what she did for him, signifying a strong friendship between the two. Cuza Ackermann Valt and Cuza became great friends when they first met, in spite of the fact that they were on different teams at first. Valt is confused and somewhat hurt when Cuza's attitude changes in battle, though he does understand that it's how he utilizes his strategy. Cuza also had no problem helping Valt and his friends find their other friend; Shu Kurenai. Their friendship improved after Cuza left Top Wand to join BC Sol. Kristina Kuroda Kristina holds Valt in high regard and was the one who scouted him for the World League. When Free left the team, Kristina personally named Valt the new captain and was proud that he was able to lead the team to victory. She also realized that Valt had the potential to make BC Sol better, just as Free did. Kit Lopez At first, Valt had a dislike of Kit and became angry when he stole his Bey, Victory Valtryek, causing Valt to get lost in the streets of Spain searching for it. However, Valt encounters him once again and demands for his Bey to be returned, after which the two of them track down Victory Valtryek together after it is stolen again, this time by an old man named Raul Comas. Soon after, Valt and Kit's relationship improves when Kit is revealed to be a junior member of BC Sol and the two of them share a dormitory and battle on the same team. From then on, their friendship grows, and Kit always cheers Valt on during every tournament. Two years later in Turbo, ''Kit still looks up to Valt and harbors a deep respect for him, evidenced by him referring to Valt as his "aniki". Aiger Akabane Valt met Aiger during his travels to find the BeyTrainer, Taiga Akabane, Aiger's father. At first, the two were competitive with one another, but eventually became friends. After witnessing the power of Valt's newly upgraded Bey, Aiger became inspired to create his own Bey and become a Blader himself. Since then, Aiger underwent months of intense training so that he could one day become as strong as Valt, and beat him to become the World Champion. Valt soon discovered that Aiger's Beyblade got a hold on him. With this in mind, he vowed to stop at nothing to save Aiger. In spite of Aiger destroying his Wonder Valtryek and stealing his World Champion title, Valt harbored no resentment towards him, and showed visible sadness upon finding Aiger grieving over his shattered Z Achilles. Dante Koryu Dante is one of Valt's students in BC Sol. Valt sees how much Dante loves battling with his Beyblade just like he was in the first season of Burst and is amazed when Dante actually pulls off Hyper-Flux and beats Lodin to win the Bey Carnival. Delta Zakuro Delta was one of Valt's students in BC Sol. It seems that Valt wants Delta to recognize Dante's improvements due to him showing him Dante's evolved Grand Dragon and asked if Delta watched Dante's and Lodin's battle. Quotes * "I just gotta remember the 'fundamentals'." * "Rush! Rush! Rush! Rush Launch!" * "We're not enemies. We're rivals." * "So close, yet feels so far. What's the point of even setting my alarm?!" * "You catch that, Honcho? He's Daigo a fan. A fan of me! This guy right here!" * "Not all of us can pull off wearing a cape to school everyday." * "My Bey isn't the problem, here. I just need to practice more! It's totally my fault!" * "Calm down now, Valt. You practiced; you got it under control. Just chill your jets. But man, I can't stand that guy!" * "Don't say that. Please...just...don't act like we're not friends!" - Valt begging Shu not to hate him after the two have a falling out. * "If you knew anything, you'd know Shu's all about the cowbell!" * "You're probably learning a lot about Beyblade with all the data you're collecting. But nobody wants to feel like they're being used as a lab rat. As long as you're upfront about it, everybody's happy." -after stopping Naoki from destroying his tablet. * ”There’s nothing like battling with him! I miss Shu!” * "Spring Attack! Go Valtryek!!" * "Ultra Attack Mode is only as hard as snails! Don't use it!" - telling Cuza which mode to use for his match against Gray Eye. * "That guy needs to seriously chill." - after getting shouted at by Joshua's director. * "Most of the credit has to go to Valtryek!" * "I was so scared I thought I was gonna turn into a zombie!" -describing his and Cuza's nightmare about Clio * "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" - to Shu after he told him to get away from him when his identity is revealed. * "Balkesh is trying to tell you that it's not ready to give up." -after stopping Boa from throwing his Bey away * "It doesn't matter whether you lose or win. It's about having fun" - Valt to Free de la Hoya. * "It's not right! Shu's still in there! I'M NOT GONNA STAND FOR THIS!! -Valt telling Shu he knows he's being controlled by Spryzen. * "Shu, you're the only reason I'm able to stand here today! I owe everything to you!" * "I'm still here, and I'm not giving up on you. I've got your back." - Valt during his battle with Shu in the International Blader's Cup final. * "I came this far to give you the match you deserve. I made it, and I'm gonna win!" * "So, dude, wanna keep battling?" after reconciling with Shu * "I want to make Valtryek the world's strongest Turbo bey." * "Hey! You're the monkey I saw before!" - calling out to Aiger when he took off. * "C'mon. Let's blade" to Aiger during the second round of their title match in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28 * "Free. I see now." * "Long time no see huh?" after seeing Shu in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35 * ”This is wrong. It’s all wrong! Aiger!” to Aiger during his second title match with Hyde in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36 * “Free, you’ve got to get out! You gotta get out of there!” Valt calling out to Free before Fafnir broke. Trivia *Depending on the media, Valt begins the series with a different Beyblade: starting with Valtryek Wing Accel in the manga and Victory Valtryek Boost Variable in the anime. *Like other characters of the ''Burst cast, Valt's character contains numerous references to his Beyblade, Victory Valtryek: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valtryek's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of his hair, his Valtryek's Energy Layer and Valt's body warmer. **His last name also means "Blue Well". *Much like Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa from the Metal Saga, none of the original members from the Beigoma Academy BeyClub represented Japan in international competitions, including Valt. *According to the manga, his height is only 130 cm. *Due to discrepancies in language, several English fansubs have mistranslated the katakana in Valt's name as "Bart". *In both the anime and manga, Valt lost to Lui Shirosagi in the national finals, making him the first Beyblade protagonist to have lost to their rival in the final battle of a series.Beyblade Burst - Episode 51:"Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek!" and Beyblade Burst - Chapter 26: "The Finals Begin!! Longinus Nationals!!" *Like all past Beyblade protagonists, Valt's signature Beyblade is an Attack-Type. *Valt is the only character who was genuinely fooled by Zac's Masked Blader disguise, though he was really just exhausted and believed he was dreaming when he saw the "Masked Blader" the first time. *In Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 35, Valt lends Silas his Beyblade's Vortex disc frame. A similar event occurred in Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 44 when Yu Tendo loaned Kenta Yumiya his Eternal Sharp tip so that Kenta could battle. *Valt is called "The Dark Horse" during the District Tournament in the English dub, likely a nod to his how his Bey spirit is depicted riding a horse. Also, the term 'dark horse' is used to describe a candidate/competitor who unexpectedly wins despite having been known little of. This may refer to how Valt started off as a newbie, but soon grew to become a strong and well-known Blader. *In the manga, Valt received his Valtryek Wing Accel as a Christmas gift from his father, which possible explains his fierce attachment to it. *His birthday is March 21. *He placed 3rd in the character popularity poll in Japan, with Free De La Hoya taking 2nd place and Shu Kurenai placing 1st. *During the events of the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime, Valt came to acquire a golden Level Chip for his Beyblade some time after acquiring it. This is evident in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 01 when upon observation, the Level Chip is missing. *Like many of the major characters from previous seasons, Valt's voice actress was changed for the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime. *In Turbo, Kit calls Valt his "aniki", which is a Japanese term meaning "older brother". It is a friendly manner of addressing an older person for whom someone holds high respect. This is shown by how Kit greatly admires Valt and looks up to him as a big brother. *The evolutions of Valt's Bey, Valtryek's tip follows a pattern of alternating between plastic and rubber. **Valtryek: Accel **Victory Valtryek: Variable **Genesis Valtryek: Reboot ***Strike Valtryek : Ultimate Reboot **Wonder Valtryek: Volcanic **Turbo Valtryek: Evolution **Sword Valtryek : Power *Even though Valt's Turbo Valtryek appeared in Beyblade Burst Turbo first, he is the second character to get a Turbo Awakening Bey in Turbo, the first being Shu Kurenai, having seemingly made his a while back before Valt did. *Valt is the first protagonist to have their bey destroyed. *Valt is the first protagonist to lose their first battle in a series.